


撸猫综合征 第三十三章

by axwan (orphan_account)



Series: 撸猫综合征 [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 19:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19091479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/axwan
Summary: 撸猫综合征 第三十三章





	撸猫综合征 第三十三章

病房的治疗室里，梁易澄缩在小圆凳上，怂巴巴地看着板着脸备药的符朗的侧脸。  
符朗从他拿药回来开始就是这副毫不掩饰的不悦样。  
对梁易澄来说，这本该是挺新鲜的一件事，但是，前提得是符朗的手里没有拿着可怕的注射器。  
符朗备好药，不知是不是故意的，还举着针筒站在他跟前，轻弹着注射器里头的气泡。  
梁易澄瞥见针筒上插着一个粗得快赶上吸管的铁制针头，登时吓得瑟瑟发抖，颤抖着说：“朗、朗哥！你冷静一点！”  
“躺病床上，裤子脱了。”  
“等、等等等等！”梁易澄哀求地抓住符朗的手，“哥，我错了，你别生气，别打我屁股……”  
符朗皱起的浓眉松开了些许，慢吞吞地放下注射器，问：“错哪了？”  
“呃……”  
梁易澄绞尽脑汁想了一会，见符朗沉默地伸出了另一只手拿起了注射器，连忙又拉住他，委屈巴巴地说：“我不该整天想着扒你的衣服……”  
符朗手一抖，注射器连同大针头一起摔在了治疗盘上，盘里的棉花和镊子震得和梁易澄一起颤抖了起来。

符朗无言地看着梁易澄。  
“朗、朗哥……？”  
梁易澄清澈的鹿眼又圆又亮，小心翼翼地看着他。  
符朗叹了一口气，说：  
“我让你在走廊等我，你为什么随便跟着别人走了？”  
“对不起……可是，王医生说，他是你的同事，能帮我开药……”  
“我也说了我会带你去门诊开药的吧？”  
梁易澄蔫蔫地点了点头，脑袋也跟着耷拉了下去，再也没敢抬起来。  
符朗瞪着他四处乱翘的头发，伸出手，狠狠地把它们全揉乱了，才长长地叹了一口气，说道：  
“你怎么这么好欺负啊？”  
梁易澄摸着被揪得有些疼的头发，小声嘟囔：“我也没被欺负啊……再说，我好欺负，怎么不见你欺负我……”  
“……”  
符朗这回是彻底泄气了，随手扯过一张小圆凳坐下，有气无力地说：“以后别让他靠近你。”  
梁易澄乖巧地点头，见符朗似乎不生气了，胆子也肥了，好奇地问：“他是不是跟你有仇啊？”  
“没有。”  
“那他平时是不是还挺负责的啊？他写病历问得好详细的，还说替我看伤口。”  
符朗蓦地站起身，一手按上他的肩，沉声问道：“你让他看了？”  
梁易澄被吓了一跳，差点从圆凳后方摔了下去，符朗及时把他拉了回来，他才好不容易坐稳，怒道：“你干嘛！”  
符朗的手还重重地捏在他的肩上，微微弯下了腰，眼神沉得吓人。  
梁易澄顿时怂了，颤颤巍巍地又往后缩了缩，说：“我没有……”  
符朗靠得极近，那股独属于符朗的气息霸道地把他包围了。  
梁易澄抬起头，那双深邃的眼就在眼前，里面装满了自己的影子。  
他有点舍不得躲了。  
反而是符朗有点不自在了，别开脸，转过身，说：“该打针了。”  
梁易澄悲鸣：“啊——！你怎么还没忘掉这事啊！”  
“我还没得老年痴呆。”  
符朗从柜子里摸出了一个小号的针头，装在注射器上，又摸出两根棉签，沾上了消毒药水，又说：“打左手吧，影响小点。”  
梁易澄自知在劫难逃，闭紧双眼，猛地一撩短袖，露出整条手臂，一副英勇就义的样子，颤抖着说：“来吧。”

符朗忍着笑，仔仔细细地给梁易澄的手臂消起了毒。  
平时隐藏在衣袖下的白净上臂与下方的小臂间，有一条明显的分界线。那是梁易澄顶着大太阳，跋山涉水来到他身边的印记。  
符朗的心头微微一颤。他抬起头，看了一眼睫毛都快被绞进眼里的梁易澄。  
胸口有些汹涌的情感迫使符朗低下头，飞快地在那紧抿的唇上印下一吻，离开时还有点意犹未尽，伸出舌头，在那两片柔软的唇上轻轻划过。  
梁易澄：“！！！”

梁易澄蓦地睁开眼，符朗的桃花眼依然近在咫尺。  
三分温柔，七分深情，十分勾魂。  
梁易澄双眼迷离，声音沙哑：“朗哥——”  
手上的微微一痛，没能夺走他的注意力，专注得像只锁定了猎物的小野猫。  
符朗极快地推完药液，拔出针头，贴上了一块小小地胶布，说：“好了，按五分钟伤口——”  
机会来了！  
小野猫立即扑了出去，狠狠地啃上那来不及闭上的唇！  
“唔——！”  
也不知是谁磕疼了谁，梁易澄只顾着两手使劲揪着符朗衣服的小圆领，舌头拼命往符朗的嘴里钻，不给对方一点退缩的余地。  
符朗倏地浑身紧绷。  
梁易澄不以为意，逮住这个宝贵的机会在符朗的嘴里肆意撒欢，还灵机一动，学着符朗上次亲他那般，勾起舌头，轻轻在划过符朗的上颚。  
符朗的眼骤然睁大。  
下一秒，梁易澄就被掀翻在病床上，脑袋重重地磕在了墙上，还没来得及觉得疼，就被海啸般的吻淹没了。  
符朗把他压在墙上，一手插进了他的发间，原本似乎是想替他揉脑袋，却因为这个渐渐失控的吻，变成抓住他的头发，逼迫他昂起头，进一步加深这个吻。  
“唔唔！”  
这个吻，汹涌得让梁易澄感到害怕。  
符朗的动作是前所未有地粗暴，狂野，充满了原始的兽性。  
梁易澄坐在病床上，他想躲，后方的墙却挡住了他的退路。  
他被亲得无法呼吸了，只能怯生生地睁开眼，却径直对上那发红的双目，那像是要将他拆吃入腹的眼神，本能的畏惧让他开始挣扎。  
可他越是挣扎，符朗就越是强势。

符朗强硬地分开了他夹紧的双腿，一侧膝盖缓缓迈上床，直闯入他的两腿之间，抵住那个悄悄挺立起来的部位。  
符朗松开了他的唇，他立即抬起头，大口地喘起气，却被符朗含住了喉结，舌头还灵活地逗弄着，把喘息转化成了无助的呻吟。  
“嗯……哈……”  
坚硬的大腿一下一下地顶着他的性器，敏感的囊袋被挤压得一颤一颤的，挺得笔直的器官也跟着一抖一抖的。  
符朗轻轻地舔着梁易澄的颈侧，那洁白的肌肤泛起了淡淡的粉，光滑而诱人，符朗再也无法忍耐，重重地吸了一口。  
“嗯——！”  
梁易澄浑身发起了抖，腿间的器官也胀了胀，流出了一小股体液。  
符朗松开唇，那白皙的脖子上登时现出了一个深红色的吻痕。  
符朗满意地亲了亲自己的“杰作”，才伸出手，掀起梁易澄的短袖T恤，露出昨夜没来得及细看的白净胸膛。  
梁易澄太白了，连胸口的两点的颜色都很浅，淡淡的肉粉色，勾得符朗脑子一热，低头就含住了一侧的小点。  
“啊！”  
梁易澄万万没想到符朗竟会去亲他那种地方，一种异样的刺激感弄得他头皮发麻，浑身发颤。  
身为一个男人，那个地方产生的快感只让他感到羞耻万分，他无力地推着胸前的脑袋，却招来了更重的吸吮。  
“别吸那里……朗哥！”  
“为什么？不舒服？”  
符朗的嘴里还含着他，含糊地说道。  
梁易澄满脸通红，恼羞成怒，捶了捶符朗的头，说：“不舒服！”  
符朗轻笑一声，嘴上还不肯松开，手却顺着他短裤的裤腿摸了进去，又穿过他的平角内裤，直接握上了他流了不少水的性器。  
“嗯……”  
“不舒服还这么湿？”  
符朗又重重地吸了吸他的胸口，梁易澄爽得直颤，很快就忘了矜持，忘情地呻吟道：“啊，别吸了……”  
符朗居然听话地松开了口，凑到他的耳旁，低声说：“嘘。一会被人听见了。”  
梁易澄一个激灵，忽然意识到他们还在医院，还是在一个随时都有人会进来的治疗室里，就做起了这种没羞没躁的事情。  
梁易澄又兴奋又害怕，性器却更硬了。  
符朗又笑了，灼热的呼吸喷在他的耳上，低低的笑声震得他心都颤了，大着胆子抬起头向符朗索吻。  
符朗竟大方地吻住他，两人交换了一个又一个温柔缠绵的吻。  
梁易澄沉溺其中，符朗的手却趁机撩开了他的裤腿，把他淡粉色的器官从裤子侧面掏了出来。  
梁易澄：“！”  
还没等他抗议，符朗的手就握着他的性器套弄了起来。  
“喂……！不要这样，有人会进来……”  
明明身处公众场合，身上的衣服也还穿着，最重要的部位却坦荡荡地露在外面，还硬得发疼，梁易澄羞愤欲绝，奋力阻止符朗。  
符朗的手任他扯开了些许，却在即将离开时用掌心一把裹住了那敏感的前端，就着湿滑的前液，飞快地摩擦着。  
“啊！唔……”  
梁易澄惊喘一声，又蓦地惊觉，连忙用手背捂住了自己的嘴。只剩一只手的他更加阻止不了符朗的恶劣行为，被玩弄得浑身发颤，双眼通红，却只能绝望地扭动挣扎。  
“呜！！”  
符朗的掌心忽然离开了，食指却摸上了他的小孔，短短的指甲轻轻地刮了刮尿道口的嫩肉。  
梁易澄登时像触电一样全身一抖，绷直的脚踢到了一旁的治疗车，发出了哐当一声巨响。  
两人都吓了一跳，符朗勾起唇，正要说话，紧闭的房门忽然被敲响了：  
“符哥，你还好吗，需要帮忙吗？”  
门外传来一个年轻女性的声音，梁易澄连忙伸手去拉符朗，符朗却无动于衷。  
“符哥？我进来了？”  
梁易澄吓得浑身紧绷，符朗的食指却绕着他的顶端缓缓地画着圈，把又溢出来的一小股黏液缓缓抹开，然后粗暴地搓揉起他的系带。  
“你！嗯——！呜——！！！”  
“等等。我没事，我还在清创，别进来。”  
“啊，好的。刚刚护士长在找你，你一会过去一下。”  
“好的，谢谢。”  
听见门外的人渐渐远去，符朗才垂下头，缓缓地捋动着那刚射完精的性器。  
梁易澄一手的手背捂住了嘴，另一手却挡住了双眼。  
精液喷在了梁易澄的胸前和衣服上，还有一小股溅到了他的下巴上。白浊的液体顺着急促起伏的胸口缓缓滑下。  
符朗飞快地抽了几张纸巾，把他身上的体液都擦干净了，瞥了眼还捂着脸的人，故意不擦那还笔直竖着的性器，把它湿漉漉地硬塞回了他的裤裆里。  
梁易澄立即伸手去拦，却晚了一步，内裤里头已经变得一片湿滑。  
他怔怔地拽着自己的裤子，通红的双眼湿漉漉的，一脸惊魂未定。  
符朗心软了，安慰道：“没事的，她听不到的。门我上锁了，没人能进来的。”  
梁易澄登时炸了：“那你刚为什么骗我！”  
“因为你好欺负啊。”  
“你……！”  
“是你怪我不欺负你的。”  
“……”  
符朗心情很好地笑了，抬头看了看表，又说：“现在还挺早的，你可以回去睡一会，你自己认识路回去吗？”  
“不认识！”  
“那我给你叫辆车？”  
“不坐！”  
“回宿舍？”  
“不回！”  
小家伙还开始闹脾气了。符朗笑意更深了，问：  
“回去帮我喂猫好吗？”  
“不好！”  
“那，喂我好吗？”  
“不……啊？”  
梁易澄愣了，眼神很自觉地就往符朗下`身瞟，宽松的衣裤看不出什么端倪，却不影响他的脑补，脸再次变红。  
符朗忍着笑，揉了揉他的脑袋，说：  
“想什么呢？你不肯回去就留下，中午为我买饭，我走不开。”  
梁易澄：“……”


End file.
